Beautiful Bunny Maiden
Something interesting happening in your hometown so calm and rural For this time, it is the location of the annual Zootopia Medieval Festival I´ve never been there myself before But now I´m trying it out with my bunny girlfriend for the first time Judy´s dressed up as Maid Marian and I´m the legendary Robin Hood Can´t think of other roles for us that are as well suited Got my hat, tunic, sword, bow and arrows While you have your dress, headpiece, veils, jewelry and shoes To your dashing outlaw, you give an enticing smile Like with your carrot farmer outfit, pink really goes well with your style Many of our friends have taken part in the festival too In his armor, good old Flash looks like a knight so brave and true Clawhauser gets to put his singing to use as a traditional minstrel And the angel with horns herself, Gazelle, as the queen of the festival We have lots of fun here with all our friends Together, you and I try out all sorts of activities We check out the blacksmith and the training area there During a sparring match, I get to put my sword to good use You too want to try out a few fencing rounds And you´re pretty great at it, even when wearing that dress No other maiden is as fair, strong or brave as you are When I go to the archery tournament, you cheer for me I dedicate the arrow that leads me to victory to my precious Judy I´ve always been good with ranged weapons, it already showed in the academy The bunny princess gives a kiss to the winner In any battle I take part in, I´ll always defend your honor We go and see some acrobatics and the local hyena jester´s antics So impressive and amusing, I wonder if they´re professionals For lunch, we share a few medieval pastries and fresh fruit Me and my bunny are having such a good time we could stay here all night From the marketplace I buy you a gemstone pendant, purple like your eyes Strolling through the festival area like a loving couple, holding hands I feel like a hero most gallant and noble when I´m here with you You´re a maiden worth fighting for, because I love you so There´s an artist that paints a portrait of us You hold me lovingly while I strike a heroic pose Late that evening, we come home with all our souvenirs Like Robin and Marian before us, we take a romantic walk in the woods There, I carve our names with my sword to a tree Bowing before you, I give you the most beautiful flower I picked there In the peace and quiet of nature, in front of a waterfall with fireflies around us We look into our eyes and kiss in a manner most amorous Sometimes I too have romantic fantasies of being your hero, Judy Honoring and protecting my lady as my solemn duty You too are and always will be a heroine in my eyes We are still unstoppable and inseparable as partners I´m honored to have you as the light in my life Oh, how I love it when you kiss your prince of thieves on the nose What a wonderful way to spend a weekend this has been Just with me and my beautiful bunny maiden. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Renaissance Fair stories Category:Date stories